1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging design for light emitting diode (LED), more particularly, to a LED package contains three LED dies.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is a junction diode formed by an epitaxial P-type layer and an epitaxial N-type layer on a heavily doped semiconductor compound base. The diode further includes an ohmic metallic contact on the P-type and N-type layers. LED is mainly packaged within an epoxy or a metallic housing. Visible LED are generally used in display screens, automobile braking lights, scanners, indicator lights for equipment and so on.
Surface-mount device LED (SMD LED) was developed in the early 1980s. For assembling SMD LED, the chip is glued or eutectic bonded to a metallic system carrier, what is referred to as a leadframe, namely on a central part or island thereof given standard components or, respectively, standard ICs, and wires are bonded to the chip. The chip is also completely enveloped with a plastic molding compound in an injection molding process such that only the ends of the system carrier serving as outer terminals project therefrom.
SMD LEDs have several of specification, such as 1206M(3.0 mm*1.5 mm*0.7 mm), 1206P (with a size of 3.0 mm*1.5 mm*0.7 mm), 0805M (with a size of 2.0 mm*1.2 mm*0.6 mm), and 0603M (with a size of 1.6 mm*0.8 mm*0.5 mm). Because the 0603M model is especially small in size, only single light emitting diode could be contained in the LED package in accordance with the prior art.
As soon as the rapid development of mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), there is a request to develop colorful LED panels to display colorful images. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a LED package with three (3) light emitting diodes (generally red, blue, and green).
However, particularly for the smallest 0603M model, the conventional LED package can contain only one die, so it is impossible to generate colorful images. Therefore, in order to display colorful images, it is very important for the LED package industry to create a package assembly containing at least a red, a blue, and a green light emitting diodes.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a LED package with three different light emitting diodes (red, blue, and green).
The second object of the present invention is to disclose a LED package.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a LED package.
The first embodiment of the present invention discloses a LED package, which is comprised of a flat panel base and three LED dies. The flat panel base is composed of a first golden film area, a second golden film area, a third golden film area, a fourth golden film area, a first connection area, and a second connection area, wherein the first connection area and the second connection area are connected to the first golden film area. The first LED die is attached on the flat panel base by flip-chip mounting, wherein an anode of the first LED die is connected to the first golden film area, and a cathode of the first LED die is connected to the second golden film area. The second LED die is attached on the flat panel base by flip-chip mounting, wherein the second LED die is composed of an anode connected to the first golden film area, and a cathode connected to the fourth golden film area. The third LED die is attached on the third golden film area; wherein the third LED die is composed of an anode connected to the first golden film area by a metallic wire, and a cathode connected to the third golden film area.
The second embodiment of the present invention discloses a LED package, which is comprised of a flat panel base and three LED dies. The flat panel base is composed of a first golden film area, a second golden film area, a third golden film area, a fourth golden film area, a first connection area, and a second connection area, wherein the first connection area and the second connection area are connected to the first golden film area. The first LED die is attached on the flat panel base by flip-chip mounting, wherein a cathode of the first LED die is connected to the first golden film area, and an anode of the first LED die is connected to the second golden film area. The second LED die is attached on the flat panel base by flip-chip mounting, wherein the second LED die is composed of a cathode connected to the first golden film area, and an anode connected to the fourth golden film area. The third LED die is attached on the third golden film area; wherein the third LED die is composed of a cathode connected to the first golden film area by a metallic wire, and an anode connected to the third golden film area.
The process flow of the method of manufacturing a LED package according to the present invention is also disclosed. A flat panel base is first provided. Thereafter, the first golden film area, the second golden film area, the third golden film area, the fourth golden film area, the first connection area, and the second connection area are formed on the flat panel base. After that, the first LED die, the second LED die, and the third LED die are attached on the flat panel base by means of silver glue.
Next, the anode or cathode of the third LED die is connected to the common anode or common cathode of the LED package by wire bonding.
Thereafter, a PCB is formed by using a glue plate and a mold, and then the PCB is cut by using a cutter. Finally, a step of classification is performed by inputting a stable current into the LED package.